Behemoth (Worm)
Behemoth is one of the main antagonists from the superhero webserial Worm. He is one of the endbringers and the first to attack humankind, their only goal seems to be to cause as much destruction to humankind as possible. Appearance Behemoth is over 45 feet tall. He has leathery gray skin topped with cooled magma and obsidian-like crags, some of which can even reach 10 feet in length. His body is described as a muscle-bound caricature midway between a human and a bear. Behemoth's hands are merely mangled growths of obsidian-looking material and his arms are as thick as oak trees. In a gap between two of the horns he has a single red, glowing eye. His mouth is a jagged gap, lined by obsidian teeth with a deep glowing coming from the throat. History Origin Behemoth is the first endbringer to attack humankind, all his attacks result in massive casualities, and caused the death of several heroes, earning him the name Herokiller. Marun, Iran On December 13th, 1992, Behemoth attacked Iran's second largest oil field, resulting in the death of several local heroes, but the Triumvirate managed put up a fight and drove him away. New Delhi, India Behemoth was detected as he emerged from the ground, resulting in all availble parahumans to be sent to India to face the endbringer. The defending forces managed to hold the Herokiller back thanks to Indian cape Phir Sē, who had created a massive sphere of energy with power enough to destroy India, the Endbringer had 80% of his body destroyed, and then he was finally killed by Scion. Powers and Abilities Behemoth is considered as the physicial powerhouse of the endbringers, strong enough to hold his own against the Triumvirate, and Scion himself. By clapping his claws he sends out massive shockwaves that level surrounding buildings, and his roar alone is powerful enough to kill almost anyone who is standing near him, reducing organs and brains to jelly. Behemoth can manipulate all kinds of energy, not limited by the Manton Effect, meaning he can affects living matter as easily as any other material. The most common expressions of his power are: Lightning Behemoth uses lightning to strike targets over great distances. The lightning follows paths that shouldn’t be possible. Periodically Behemoth will use bigger lightning strikes. Kill Aura Behemoth cans manipulate the energy inside of living beings, by doing so, everyone falling too close to the Endbringer will be ignited from the inside and reduced to ash. Radiation Behemoth is able to emit radiation, glowing with white light when he does this. Energy Redirection One of his few defensive abilities besides simply tanking any shots thrown at him is to redirect the energy from the attack. With this he can move the energy from an attack into the ground around him or even use it to strengthen his own attacks. Notable uses include deflecting away all of Alexandria's punches and even channeling her attack's energy into his fist to smack her out of the air. However he can only do this when he knows an attack is coming. As all others endbringers, Behemoth shares the same layered build body, it gets exponentially more durable the closer you go to the core of his body, and his regeneration gets faster as well. Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Amoral Category:Monsters Category:Murderer